The present invention is directed generally to a fluid supply assembly for a fluid applicator, and more particularly to an adapter assembly for connecting a fluid supply assembly to a fluid applicator.
Typically, the connection between a fluid supply assembly and a fluid applicator, such as a paint sprayer for automobile painting and repainting in body shops, is via an adapter between the fluid supply assembly and the fluid applicator, such as with a threaded connection between the supply cup and the adapter. However, it is difficult to prevent leaking from threaded connections without precise machining of the threads or the use of seals, particularly for threaded connections having a short length.
Attempts have been made to create a connection between a supply cup and an adapter that can be engaged and disengaged quickly and easily. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,356,687 and 6,595,441 disclose a connection between a paint cup and an adapter which has several parts. However, the adapter can be rotated without being fully inserted. Thus, the adapter may appear to be securely connected to the paint cup when it is not. An improper connection can result in the paint cup falling off the paint sprayer, creating a mess. Moreover, the connections described in these patents are unnecessarily complex.
Therefore, there remains a need for a connection between a fluid supply assembly and an adapter that can be engaged quickly, easily, and securely, and that provides a strong tight seal around the connection.